The Things I Do For Her
by IHaveTheKeyToYourHeart
Summary: Eli has been arrested. Clare is getting closer to her due date. Eli and Clare can't seem to stay away from problems. What will happen when Eli pushes Clare away from him and right into Fitz? Sequel to The Things I Do For Him. Definite Eclare, not Flare.
1. Take Me Away

**Here we are! I'm so excited to start writing this story again, I've missed it! It was one of my favorite stories to write and it was one of the ones I never lost inspiration for. (Like the other stories I've started but never really updated… yeah, sorry about that.)**

** But the last story, The Things I do for Him was mostly from Clare's POV so this one is going to be mostly from Eli's. There might be a threequel to this one too, depending on where I decide to end this one.**

** Well, anyways, here's the first chapter. I hope you don't all hate me for leaving you at a huge cliffy.**

I pulled the scratchy dark green blanket up tighter around my shoulders and snapped my eyes shut, trying to get back to sleep. There was the quiet chatter of some of the other inmates talking, but other then that, the room was silent.

"Anyone know what time it is?" I heard a deep voice ask. There was then a shuffling noise and a loud bang as someone threw the door to the room open.

"It's eight AM." I heard the overly loud voice of the warden say. "And some of you have visitors."

I flipped over so that I was facing the warden. I was definitately not getting back to sleep, so I sat up and jumped down from the bunk bed.

"Alright, Timothy Reynolds, Paul King, and Elijah Goldsworthy, you all have visitors. Come with me." the warden said as he read off of a beat-up plastic clipboard. I felt a surge of hope run through my veins as the warden turned me around and slapped the metal handcuffs on me and lead me and the other two guys out of the room.

I had been in the Toronto Correction Facility for two weeks now. I had been charged with drug possession and distribution and was being held in jail until my trial next month. And since I was seventeen, I was eligible to be charged as an adult. Of course, I was, and now I was in an adult jail. During these two weeks, only Adam and my parents had come to visit me.

Adam had been here a few times actually. When I asked him about Clare, he said that he had talked to her once since my arrest and she said she had "bigger things to worry about." Which was true of course, but it wasn't like her to not even give me a chance to explain myself.

But when I explained myself to Adam, he completely understood. I mean, he knew about the drugs in the first place. He did call me stupid for trying to sell them, but he wasn't upset in the slightest.

My parents were disappointed, obviously. After both parents lectured me for a good half an hour, my mom asked if I had done this because of my grief over Julia. I responded by slamming the phone I was talking to them through back on the hook, shooting them a dirty look through the Plexiglas and going back to the group cell.

I knew Clare must have been confused, and hurt. She saw me get arrested in the woods and dragged into the cop car. The way her eyes widened in absolute _shock_ when the cop announced what I was being arrested for, burned through my memory with painful clarity.

I knew she didn't deserve this right now. I mean, we just got back together after a long breakup. Plus, she was almost 7 months pregnant. Just when I was starting to get my life back together, this goddamned curse had to come back and bite me in the ass.

I was _angry._ Angry at the world for always ruining every good thing that happens to me. It's like I can't be happy. It's like I _don't deserve to._

I shook my head rapidly at the memory that started to replay in my mind.

_"I can't _just_ be friends with you Clare, I like you too much." I said. "But I can't be with you, I _don't deserve to _it's just…!"_

_ I paused and glanced over at Clare, who was looking at me with concerned eyes._

_ "This is where I killed my girlfriend." I mumbled, glancing out the window._

_ Out of the corner of my eye I could see Clare's mouth fall open slightly, which she quickly snapped shut._

_ "E-excuse me?" she stuttered._

_ "Last year, we had a fight, it got messy, I said things I shouldn't of." I paused, staring out the front window. _

"_She was really upset. Took of on her bike in the night…" I inhaled sharply. "Got hit by a car."_

_Clare tilted her head to the side. _

"_I'm _so_ sorry." she said softly._

_I chuckled humorlessly. "Just like that, closest person in my life was gone. Because of me."_

_She bit her lip. "I had no idea."_

"_It's not fair." I shrugged a bit. "Why should I _get to be happy_?"_

The flashback faded. I was still being lead down the long corridor that leads to the visiting room; the warden clutched my handcuffed wrists.

I felt my knees giving out on me as I fell to the hard floor. The warden yelled at me to get up and the other two guys gave me an impatient look as they stood in front of me.

I felt like I was up above my body, watching myself. I saw myself curl up into a tight ball as I screamed out in terrifying pain. My body then twisted in an odd way as I flailed around on the floor.

"JULIA GOD DAMN YOU!" I saw myself scream out, but I couldn't believe that was me. "LET ME BE. LET ME LIVE."

The warden let go of the two other inmates as he tried to pin my shoulders down so I would stop flailing around. I then kicked him in the face. He stumbled back as blood trailed down from his nose. His expression turned angry as he reached for the small police radio on his shoulder and said something in to it.

"DO YOU HATE ME? DO YOU LIKE SEEING ME LIKE THIS?" I screamed.

Then two nurses and two other wardens appeared at the end of the corridor and rushed to me. One of the nurses grabbed my arm while the other stuck a syringe into my flesh. All three wardens converged on me, holding me down so I couldn't move at all anymore.

"Sometimes I wish I was the one who had died." I whispered before my eyes shut and everything went black.

_My eyes fluttered open. I blinked a few times before trying to sit up and take in my surroundings. Then I realized I was tied down, with what looks like leather straps._

_ "Hello?" I called out. I strained to lift my head up a bit._

_ I was in a room with black walls. There was a bit of light from a window at the opposite of the room, but the window was covered with a quilt that had been duct taped to the wall. The wall was also covered in various band posters and pictures. I blinked, confused._

_ I knew where I was. This was my bedroom at my old house. The house I had lived in before I moved to Toronto. I hadn't been here since… well since I had been with Julia._

_ "You wish you were in my position?" I heard a soft voice say. I froze. I would have known that voice anywhere._

_ "J-Julia?" I asked. "Where… where are you?"_

_ And then she appeared above me. Her dyed black hair was tied up in a simple ponytail. And she was wearing a black and white stripped t-shirt._

_ She was also wearing her jet black eye shadow and kohl eyeliner, her signature makeup. I gulped. This is what she was wearing and how she looked the last time I saw her._

_ "Hey you." she said as her pink lips turned up into a small smile. She reached down and ruffled my hair. I could smell her favorite perfume._

_ "Jules…" I whispered, which was all I was able to get out. She giggled and my heart skipped a beat, or two._

_ "Why do you wish you were in my position?" she repeated, her smile vanishing._

_ "I… I don't deserve to be the one living." I paused. "Or, the one who got to live longer."_

_ "What?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in a confused way. "You're still living Eli."_

_ "What… then how did I get here?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me._

_ "You don't need to know. But you are still living. I'm not. And I'm fine with that."_

_ "You… you shouldn't be. You should be mad. That's why you won't let me be happy." I said, trying to put the pieces together. She shook her head._

_ "I'm not miserable, and you shouldn't be either. You just…. well, you're crap at making good decisions Eli."_

_ I wrinkled my brow and then pursed my lips. "Huh?"_

_ "C'mon. I don't want you to be unhappy and I'm not the cause of it. You caused it yourself."_

_ "But… it never used to be like this!" I said. "I used to be happy."_

_ "And you still can be. You have friends, and a family, and Clare. You have people who care Eli. You have to stop screwing it all up."_

_ "How'd you know about Clare?" I asked. She shrugged._

_ "I just do. You two are good together. Better then you and I ever were."_

_ "What?" I asked. _

_ "Eli, if you and I were met to be together for a long time, God wouldn't have let that car hit me. In a way, my death pushed you and Clare together. For the better. I was just in the way the entire time."_

_ I felt my gaze drop to the side as I tried to understand what she was saying._

_ "That's… that's not… that can't be…"_

_ "Eli, it is what is. You have to go back now. You can't stay here any longer. Remember what I said. Get your act together and be with Clare."_

_ "Wait? What do you mean I can't stay-"_

But I was cut off as my eyes fluttered open.

**A/N: I've always wanted to incorporate some Eli/Julia aspect into one of the chapters and I figured this would be a good one. I know it was a little confusing, but Eli snapped, resulting in him having an episode and then having hallucinations. Or were they real? **** Anyways, Julia's point was basically that she never interfered with what happened with Eli on earth. Eli is tired of screwing up and is now looking to someone to blame, which is Julia. He'll regret this later though. Please review!**

**Oh and who do you think came to the jail to visit him?**


	2. Words Cut Me Likes Knives

** Oh gosh, it's been a long time. I'm so sorry. I kind of drifted away from fan fiction for a few months and then I just recently got back into it with my story Wounded. Then I remembered how this was my favorite story to write and most popular so I decided to get back into this one too. I'm so sorry for the months of delay. Please forgive me because I wrote an especially long chapter!**

** By the way, I just turned 16 a few days ago (: If anyone was wondering what my age was…**

** Hope everyone is getting by fine without any new Degrassi episodes! I heard a promo like the Shark In The Water one but for Season 11 will premiere May 30****th**** so there's something to look forward to! **

_Eli's POV_

My eyes fluttered open. I blinked rapidly a few dozen times and then tried to reach up to rub them but realized my arms were restrained. I forced my head up and looked down at my arms. Of course, they were strapped down. I was in jail.

The whole arrest seemed like a bad nightmare. But it wasn't. It was real. And I knew exactly where I was. The hospital section of the jail. I muttered some curse words before slamming my head back into the hard pillow.

"Hi baby boy." I looked up in surprise. Cece was hovering over me, Bullfrog was next to her. Her face was twisted into a grimace. I know she hated seeing me like this. Bullfrog looked tired but that's just how he always looked.

"Why did they let you back here?" I asked. I was pretty familiar with the jail rules. The only place visitors were aloud was on the other side of the Plexiglas.

"Because they said when you woke up we could get you out of here. And the nurses predicted you would wake up right about now." Cece said, forcing a smile. I looked at her, confused.

"What? Why would they do that? My trial-" Cece cut me off.

"Eli, they're releasing you with some tickets for the drug charges. The said because of your mental condition that you can't handle jail right now. And since it's your first offense, they let you off easy." Cece continued, reaching down and squeezing my restricted hand.

"Mental condition?" I asked, my voice sounding squeaky. Bullfrog sighed.

"You have to start seeing a therapist again Eli. We know all about your breakdown." Bullfrog said, letting go of Cece's hand and crossing his arms.

I paused, knowing there was no use in fighting them on this. Plus, it was probably court's orders. I nodded.

"Okay. For how long?" I asked.

"Until the therapist feels you don't need them anymore." Bullfrog said.

I nodded. "Okay. When are they letting me go?"

A nurse walked in with two wardens and a cop in full uniform. The nurse went over to the IV that I realized was hooked up to my arm and yanked the needle out, making me yelp in pain. The warden helped me out of the bed, undoing restrictive straps of cloth as he did.

The wardens, cop and nurse left so I could get dressed but I knew they were right outside the door. My parents had brought me some clothes; a grey Dead Hand t-shirt, black skinny jeans and some black shoes. I changed in front of them, too dazed to care that I was naked in front of my parents for a few seconds and then the wardens and cop came back in.

The cop put some handcuffs on me and he and the wardens escorted me out of the room. We walked down several hallways and ended up in a room with a bunch of papers and a photocopy machine.

My parents came in after me. The cop had them sign some things and then took the handcuffs off of me. The wardens left. The cop then fingerprinted me, had me sign some things and then took another mug shot of me, which I didn't know why, since I had to take one when I first got to the jail after the party. Then the cop escorted my parents and I out of the room and down the hall and out the front door.

We all got in my dad's black Jeep and my dad started the car and left the parking lot. The ride home was quiet, no one said anything.

When we got home, my dad parked the Jeep in the garage and we all got out. My parents waited for me to get out.

"Eli, I think we need to have a talk right now." Cece said, smiling sadly.

I nodded and followed my parents into the house. They sat down at the kitchen table and I sat across from them. I was too tired to care what was going on at the moment.

"I guess we need to start with the drugs. Eli, you know we don't really have a rule about drugs but we aren't in favor of you doing them. Why didn't you tell us?" Bullfrog asked. I slunk down in my chair and crossed my arms.

"I wasn't doing them. I… I bought them from someone. It was when Clare and I were broken up and I was upset. I then didn't want them anymore and tried to get rid of them by selling them to someone. He must have ratted on me or something. I don't know. I don't know how the cops found out." I explained.

"You swear you weren't doing them? The cops said you sold a huge amount of cocaine." Cece said. I sighed. I didn't even know it was cocaine.

"Yes. I swear." I said. My eyelids were drooping and I just wanted to go upstairs and sleep.

"Okay. We're going to let that go. For now. But you will be paying every bit of those tickets, got it?" Bullfrog said, his voice stern. I nodded.

"Alright. Secondly, what brought on that episode you had?" Bullfrog asked.

"I don't know." I paused. "I'm really tired dad, can I please just go to bed?"

My dad raised his eyebrows in surprise. I never called him 'dad.'

"Sure, son. We'll talk about this after you wake up."

I rose from my chair.

"Thanks." I said simply as I walked towards the stairs. "Oh, and I'm really sorry you guys."

"It's alright Eli. Just don't do it again." Bullfrog called after me, sounding really tired as well.

I stopped on the stairs and turned around. "Wait, who came to visit me that day? And what day was that?"

"That was three days ago." Bullfrog said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. "You were out cold for three days. The doctors there classified you as having a severe stress-related panic attack."

I nodded, not caring all that much about that part.

"But who came to visit?" I asked eargerly.

Bullfrog turned around. "Eli, it was Clare."

…

I closed the door to my room and immediately started tearing the room apart in search of my phone. I had no clue where it was, since I had it with me when I was arrested and I wasn't sure if the cops had it or if they gave it back to my parents who put it in my room. After several minutes of searching I decided it wasn't in my room and ran downstairs. Cece was standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot. She jumped when she heard my voice.

"Where's my phone?" I asked. She turned around, a hand on her heart.

She sighed. "Baby boy, I told you not to run up behind me like that. We're lucky I didn't spill this soup on the floor."

"I'm sorry." I said, quickly. "Do you know where my phone is?"

"It's right here." she said, walking over to the kitchen island and opening one of the drawers and taking my phone out. She placed it on the table and I ran over an grabbed it.

"The wardens gave it to us when we visited you the first time. I'm pretty sure they checked all your texts and calls for proof or something though."

I nodded. "Thanks Cece."

She chuckled slightly. "What happened to taking a nap?"

"I have to call Clare first." I said, already running for the stairs. I was definitately wide awake now.

My mom chuckled to herself. "Young love."

I ran into the sanction of my room, throwing piles of junk out of the way in the process as I climbed my way over to my bed. About half of the stuff had been cleaned out in the last few months, but you still couldn't see the floor very well. I hurdled myself on to my bed and turned my phone on. I had two voicemails and a couple of texts but I didn't check them. I immediately went to my contacts, and called Clare.

I was a little nervous as it started to ring. I didn't know how she was, how the baby was, or how she felt about all of this. We had _a lot _to talk about.

On the third ring I heard her pick up.

"Hi Eli." she said, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Hey!" I said, a little overly-excited. "Um, I'm home."

"I know. Your parents told me you were probably coming home today."

"Yeah. Well, how are you?"

"I'm okay." she said, emotionlessly.

I cleared my throat nervously. "And the baby?"

"He's fine." Clare said. I jumped up.

"You found out the sex?" I said excitedly.

"No. I didn't. I just have a hunch, I guess." Clare said. She sighed.

"Oh, I see. Well, are you free right now? Wanna come over so we can talk face to face?" I asked.

There was a long pause. I actually thought she had hung up and was about to check.

"I don't think that's a good idea." she said.

I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Oh no. Clare, don't do this."

"Eli, I hate to do this over the phone, but it should be pretty obvious how I feel right now." Clare said stiffly.

I clenched my fists together. "Please, let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" she asked, her voice rising.

"Clare, you know me! You know I wouldn't do that stuff! I was messed up when I bought it. I don't know why I did but I never intended to use it. Then I had to sell it to get rid of it!" I said, mad tears welling up in my eyes.

There was another long pause.

"I just don't think you'd be a good influence on the baby."

"What?" I said, in shock. "Clare, you know me! I love you and the baby! I'd do whatever to keep you guys safe and take care of you! And after everything we've been through, I mean, we just got back together!"

"That's the point!" Clare said, cutting in. "Maybe we shouldn't have gotten back together. There's a reason we broke up!"

"Clare, don't be so stubborn! The drugs thing was all a misunderstanding. It's over and done!"

"Misunderstandings usually don't lead to jail time." she said simply.

"I know! Please Clare, don't do this!" I pleaded, for a second time.

"Eli, I have a prenatal class in a half an hour. I have to go. I'm sorry."

And then she hung up.


End file.
